Dengan Hati
by Ay
Summary: Regulus tahu ia telah menatap kematian di depan pelupuk matanya. Namun ia paham, inilah jalah yang telah dipilihnya. Jalan yang akhirnya menyatukan jalannya dengan jalan yang dipilih Sirius.


_Regulus tahu: suatu saat nanti, ia pun diharuskan memilih. Sama seperti apa yang pernah dilakukan oleh kakaknya, Sirius. Dari semua jalur yang ia pilih, ia memutuskan untuk memilih—dengan hatinya._

.

**Dengan Hati**

**Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling seorang.**

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya. **

**Fanfiksi ini dibuat dengan timeline sekitar satu tahun setelah Regulus bergabung dengan 'You Know Who'. **

**Enjoy it!**

.

.

Regulus bergegas menuruni tangga menuju dapur. Ia mencari Kreacher—peri rumah keluarga Black. Pangeran Kegelapan membutuhkannya, ia harus melaksanakan perintah Pangeran Kegelapan.

"Kreacher, Kreacher!" panggil Regulus.

Terdengar bunyi _tar_ keras dan peri-rumah yang dicari Regulus tiba-tiba menampakan wujudnya di hadapan Regulus begitu saja, seperti berasal dari udara kosong di sekelilingnya.

"Tuan," kata Kreacher sambil membungkukan tubuhnya, "ada yang bisa Kreacher bantu?"

"Ya, Kreacher. Aku butuh bantuanmu—tidak, tepatnya bukan aku. Pangeran Kegelapan membutuhkan bantuan peri rumah. Aku mengusulkanmu," jelas Regulus. Ia mendadak nampak sedikit gelisah. Berkali-kali ia melirik ke arah _bordes_ depan, berharap tak ada yang sedang mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, Tuan," kata Kreacher, dia membungkukan tubuhnya sekali lagi, "tentu saja Kreacher bersedia. Membantu Tuan Regulus, membantu Pangerang Kegelapan, Kreacher bersedia, Tuan."

Regulus menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Baik Kreacher. Kuperintahkan kau pergi ke Pangeran Kegelapan. Lakukanlah apa pun yang diperintahkan Pangeran, dan kemudian kau..." Regulus memantapkan suaranya, "...harus pulang."

Kreacher menganggukan kepalanya dan sekali lagi ia membungkuk ke arah Regulus. Ujung hidungnya nyaris menyentuh lututnya ketika membungkuk. "Baik, Tuan."

Diiringi bunyi _tar _keras, Kreacher menghilang.

Regulus menatap udara kosong sepeninggal Kreacher dengan pandangan hampa. Ia berpikir, apa yang dilakukannya ini adalah sebuah tindakan yang benar. Regulus gelisah. Dia memerlukan Sirius. Ya, di saat-saat seperti ini, Regulus tahu, ia memerlukan Sirius. Siriuslah yang selalu membantunya di kala harus memutuskan sesuatu.

Regulus tersenyum ganjil. "Kau bahkan berbeda jalan denganku, Siri," gumamnya lebih pada dirinya sendiri. Regulus mengingat suatu waktu di saat libur Natal pertama setelah Sirius masuk ke Hogwarts.

"Siri, kenapa kau masuk Gryffindor? Bukankah lebih baik jika kau masuk Slytherin?" Regulus menatap penuh tanya ke arah Sirius yang nampak asyik menempelkan panji-panji Gryffindor di dinding kamarnya. Sirius menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak.

"Itu menurutmu, Reggy. Namun pilihanku, jatuh pada Gryffindor," kata Sirius. Ia kembali meneruskan kegiatan menempelnya. Tongkat sihirnya melambai ke sana ke mari, ia ucapkan mantra perekat permanen di setiap poster dan panji-panji Gryffindor yang ditempelnya.

"Kau tahu, Siri, menurutku Slytherin jauh lebih baik dengan segala kemurnian darah di dalamnya. Yang kutahu, bahkan Gryffindor memiliki murid _darah-lumpur_. Hal yang tidak akan ditolerir di asrama Slytherin." Regulus menatap Sirius yang kini memilih berhenti untuk kedua kalinya demi membalas perkataan Regulus.

"Aku hargai pendapatmu, Reggy. Namun pilihanku tetap pada Gryffindor," kata Sirius. Regulus tahu tak ada gunanya mendebat lagi keputusan akhir Sirius, meski ia sendiri tetap pada pilihannya. "Kau pun bisa memilih asrama mana tempat kau nanti ditempatkan, mungkin topi seleksi akan mempertimbangkan pilihanmu," sambung Sirius.

"Dan pilihanku tetap Slytherin," balas Regulus. Sirius hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai jawabannya.

Regulus kembali ke sudut dapur keluarga Black dari kenangannya bertahun-tahun lalu di kamar Sirius. Ia masih menunggu kedatangan Kreacher. Sejak ditugaskan menemui Pangeran Kegelapan, Kreacher belum pulang. Regulus memutuskan untuk menunggu di kamarnya. Sekilas dilihatnya ibunya sedang menangis di kamar Sirius dari celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Regulus tahu, ibunya masih menyimpan kesedihan akibat kaburnya Sirius, kakaknya, dari rumah. Kadang, ia beberapa kali memergoki ibunya sedang menangis sama seperti saat ini di kamar Sirius. Meski dari luar, nampak bahwa ibunya sama sekali tak memedulikan hal itu, tetapi ia tahu, ibunya bersedih atas kepergiaan Sirius. Ibu mana yang sanggup menahan sedih melihat anaknya pergi meninggalkan rumah karena berselisih paham?

Regulus mengutuk pelan keputusan Sirius yang pergi meninggalkan rumah. Kalau saja Sirius tidak pergi dari rumah, ia tidak perlu melihat ibunya menangis di kamar Sirius. Kalau saja Sirius memilih bersikap seperti keluarga Black lainnya, ia mungkin masih berada di sini, bercanda dan berbincang layaknya saudara pada malam-malam yang penuh kehangatan. Ya, kalau saja. Regulus menggeleng pelan. "Siri, kenapa kita harus berbeda jalan?"

Pikirannya kembali melayang ke sebuah kamar di mana dulu kamar itu masih berpenghuni, dengan panji-panji Gryffindor menempel di dinding-dinding kamar itu dengan gagahnya, menunjukkan betapa si pemilik kamar sangat mengagungkan asrama berlambang singa itu—atau ingin menunjukkan perbedaan semencolok mungkin dengan penghuni lainnya di rumah itu.

Sirius sedang membaca beberapa majalah _muggle_ yang berisi bermacam-macam jenis motor. Regulus masuk ke kamar Sirius tanpa permisi. Ia mengambil tempat di tepi tempat tidur Sirius—di mana Sirius masih membaca majalahnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala tempat tidur.

"Baca majalah _muggle_ lagi?" tanya Regulus.

Sirius mengangguk pelan. Ia meneruskan acara bacanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Regulus.

"Siri, aku ingin bicara."

"Bicaralah." Sirius sama sekali tak memedulikan perkataan Regulus atau ia memang sengaja tidak ingin memedulikan apa yang akan dibicarakan Regulus.

"Ini tentang kau dan teman-teman anehmu," ejek Regulus. Ia melemparkan pandangan meremehkan saat berkata, "Potter, Lupin, bahkan Evans si _darah-lumpur._"

"Jangan gunakan kata itu! Terlebih untuk temanku," desis Sirius tajam, "dan kalau pun ada yang harus kau khawatirkan adalah teman-teman _pelahap mautmu._ Apa bagusnya sekelompok orang yang berlindung di balik topeng jelek, yang hanya berani—"

"—kami bukan orang seperti itu!" potong Regulus.

"Kami?" ulang Sirius dengan nada mengejek, "kau bahkan kini berani mengakui bahwa kau adalah bagian dari mereka," kata Sirius tajam.

"Tidak—belum. Tapi aku akan bergabung dengan mereka setelah lulus dari Hogwarts," kata Regulus mantap. "Aku akan menjadi abdi Pangeran Kegelapan. Seharusnya kau malu Siri. Kau berdarah murni—Black. Tapi kau malah membela dan bergaul dengan _darah-lumpur_." Regulus memberikan tekanan pada dua kata terkahir yang diucapkannya. "Pangeran Kegelapan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Pangeran Kegelapan akan membawa kemuliaan kepada para penyihir berdarag murni, kemuliaan yang—"

"—kau sebut itu kemuliaan?" sembur Sirius dengan amarah membuncah di kepalanya. "Kau sebut pembunuhan massal para _muggle_ adalah sebuah kemuliaan? Kau sebut penyiksaan terhadap penyihir berdarah _muggle_ itu adalah sebuah kemuliaan? Kau sebut semua itu KEMULIAAN? SADARLAH, REGGY!" Sirius mengatur napasnya. Ia menatap tajam kedua bola mata hitam Regulus. "Di mana hatimu, Reggy?"

Regulus mendengus. "Kau tidak mengerti," katanya.

Sirius mengangguk. "Ya, aku memang tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikiran kalian. Aku pernah mengatakan, pilihanku adalah jalanku. Kuhargai segala pilihanmu. Tapi ingatlah, Reggy. Suatu saat di saat kau harus memilih. Pilihlah dengan hatimu, bukan dengan otakmu yang sudah tidak waras lagi dengan menganggap semua itu adalah kemuliaan."

Regulus memilih mengabaikan sindiran Sirius. Ia berkata dengan sinis, "aku yang akan memilih jalanku sendiri, Siri... dan aku yakin jalan yang kupilih adalah benar."

"Ya, pilihlah sesukamu."

Regulus memandang dinding kamar Sirius yang dipenuhi panji-panji emas Gryffindor. Kini selain panji-panji Gryffindor, dinding kamar Sirius telah dipenuhi poster-poster motor-motor besar khas _muggle _dan beberapa poster lain_. _"Omong-omong, _Mom_ pasti marah jika tahu kau menempelkan itu," kata Regulus, telunjuknya mengarah pada poster gadis-gadis _muggle_ yang hanya berbikini.

Sirius tersenyum tipis. "Itu pun adalah sebuah pilihan, Reggy."

Regulus tersenyum mengenang sepotong kenangannya dengan Sirius di rumah ini. Rumah besar keluarga Black yang rasanya menjadi sangat sepi sepeninggal Sirius

Waktu hampir menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi ketika bunyi _tar_ keras kembali terdengar dari arah dapur. Buru-buru Regulus bangkit dari tidurnya. Ia segera turun ke dapur menemui Kreacher yang kini pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Sekujur tubuh Kreacher gemetar.

"Kreacher, katakan, apa yang Pangeran perintahkan padamu?"

Regulus bisa melihat Kreacher gemetar dari ujung kaki sampai kepalanya ketika berkata, "ka-kami pergi ke suatu tempat, Tuan. Pangeran Kegelapan mengajak Kreacher ke sebuah gua... gua yang sangat gelap, Tuan. Di sana... ada danau yang sangat luas. Ada perahu, Tuan. Pa-pangeran Kegelapan mengajak Kreacher naik perahu itu. Sampai kami tiba di sebuah pulau kecil, Tuan. A-ada baskom penuh ramuan di pulau itu. Pangeran Kegelapan me-menyuruh Kreacher meminumnya. Saat Kreacher minum... organ-organ tubuh Kreacher terbakar, Tuan. Ada hal-hal mengerikan yang Kreacher lihat, Tuan. Pa-pangeran Kegelapan terus memaksa Kreacher untuk minum Tuan, Kreacher berteriak minta tolong, ta-tapi Pangeran Kegelapan hanya tertawa. Sampai ramuan itu habis Kreacher minum, Pangeran Kegelapan menaruh sebuah liontin di dalam baskom itu... kemudian baskom itu dipenuhi lagi dengan ramuan. Pangeran Kegelapan kemudian pergi naik peahu, menginggalkan Kreacher di pulau itu sendirian."

Regulus memperhatikan cerita Kreacher dengan seksama.

" Kreacher haus, Tuan. Ramuan itu membuat Kreacher haus. Kreacher perlu air, Kreacher merangkak menuju danau... kemudian tangan-tangan itu... tangan-tangan mati menyeret Kreacher ke dalam air. Tapi Kreacher pulang, Tuan. Karena Tuan menyuruh Kreacher pulang, Kreacher pulang, Tuan."

"Kreacher dengar, kau telah menjalankan tugasmu dengan baik. Jadi sekarang bersembunyilah! Kularang kau untuk meninggalkan rumah. Ingat, jangan ceritakan hal ini pada siapapun."

"Ba-baik, Tuan," gumam Kreacher sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kreacher..."

"Ya, Tuan?"

"Terima kasih," kata Regulus tulus.

Kreacher tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gembiranya. Bagi seorang peri-rumah, sebuah ucapan terima kasih dari Tuannya adalah sebuah apresiasi luar biasa dari apa yang sudah dikerjakannya. "Apapun untuk Tuan," kata Kreacher. Perlahan Kreacher memasuki lemarinya.

Regulus bergegas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Dia berpikir, ya dia telah memikirkan hal ini sejak lama. Semenjak ia tahu bahwa Pangerang Kegelapan telah membagi jiwanya dengan membuat Horcrux, ia telah memutuskan untuk menemukan rahasia terdalam Pangeran Kegelapan dan akan menghancurkannya. Kini setelah mengetahui bahwa Horcrux itu disimpan di suatu tempat yang diketahui oleh peri-rumahnya, Regulus berpikir. Apa? Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Dia harus memikirkan rencana yang akan disusunnya matang-matang. Tidak ada satu pun yang boleh tahu mengenai rencananya. Ia juga harus menjamin keselamatan ibunya dan seluruh keluarga Black—jika suatu saat Pangeran Kegelapan mengetahui rencananya.

Regulus mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia berguling ke sebelah kiri. Dia berpikir. Ibunya jelas tidak boleh sampai tahu mengenai rencananya. Regulus mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil tongkat sihirnya dari atas meja di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia menyihir sebuah kalung dari udara kosong.

Regulus mengambil sebuah perkamen dari atas meja belajarnya. Ia menuliskan sebuah pesan di atas perkamen itu dengan pena bulu miliknya. Untaian tulisan ramping khasnya kini menghiasi perkamen itu. Ia membaca ulang suratnya. Dibukanya liontin kalung tiruan Horcrux buatannya, ia menjejalkan perkamen yang sudah ditulisinya ke dalam liontin itu. Regulus memantapkan hatinya. Ia harus melakukan hal ini. Demi sesuatu yang lebih besar—dan demi perkataannya pada Sirius.

.

Malam ini adalah malah ketiga setelah Kreacher menceritakan pengalamannya di gua pada Regulus. Regulus mendatangi lemari Kreacher. Ia meminta Kreacher untuk mengantarnya ke gua tempat di mana Pangeran Kegelapan menyimpan Horcrux-nya.

"Kreacher, antar aku ke sana."

Wajah Regulus nampak pucat, ia nampak menyimpan beban pikiran yang berat.

Kreacher membungkuk. "Baik, Tuan."

Perjalanan mereka dimulai dari jalan tersembunyi tempat di mana jalan masuk gua bawah tanah itu berada. Kreacher tahu cara membuka jalan masuk itu. Mereka kemudian berlayar menggunakan perahu kecil yang dulu dipakai Pangeran Kegelapan dan Kreacher untuk berlayar ke pulau kecil di tengah danau. Tubuh kurus Regulus berbagi tempat dengan tubuh Kreacher di dalam perahu. Sesampainya mereka di atas pulau, Regulus mengambil liontin tiruan Horcrux dari dalam sakunya. Ia memberikan liontin itu pada Kreacher.

"Kreacher, ambil kalung ini."—Krecaher menerima kalung pemberian Regulus. "Aku akan mengosongkan baskom ini, saat itu tiba, tukarlah kalung yang ada di dalam baskon dengan kalung di tanganmu. Setelah itu kau harus pulang. Hancurkan kalung itu dengan segala cara yang kau bisa. Dan ingat, ini semua hanya di antara kita! Jangan menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain, terutama pada ibuku."

Kreacher nampak ingin membantah, tetapi perkataan Regulus selanjutnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Ini perintah, Kreacher. Kau harus melakukannya!"

Kreacher mengangguk. "Baik, Tuan."

Regulus tahu ia telah menatap kematian di depan pelupuk matanya. Namun ia paham, inilah jalah yang telah dipilihnya. Jalan yang akhirnya menyatukan jalannya dengan jalan yang dipilih Sirius. Ia terus meminum ramuan—racun—yang berada di dalam baskom sampai habis. Ia dapat melihat senyum Sirius dalam bayangannya.

'_Siri, kau tahu, kurasa kau pun sekarang akan mengakui bahwa jalan yang kupilih... dengan hatiku... adalah benar.'_

Sayup-sayup Regulus mendengar jeritan Kreacher ketika tangan-tangan mati itu menariknya ke bawah air.

.

SELESAI

.

A/N:

Arghhh... Akhirnya aku bisa juga menulis di fandom Harry Potter Indonesia. Maafkan aku kalau tulisanku masih berantakan, baik EYD maupun lainnya. #pundung

Ini fanfiksi pertamaku di FHPI. Berawal dari cintaku pada Regulus dan Sirius. Awawaw~~ Black bersaudara itu bikin aku klepek-klepek sejak awal kemunculan mereka. Meski Regulus hanya muncul sedikit.T.T Maka dari itu, aku buat fanfiksi ini tentang dia. Hehe...

Berbagai tanggapan,baik kritik, saran, pujian(ngarep) :p akan aku terima dengan senang hati. Apalagi kalau kolak buat buka puasa nanti. Hehehe..

Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Aya01082011


End file.
